Conventionally, spray devices which spray a liquid in a container via a nozzle have been used in a variety of fields. A known example of such spray devices is an electrostatic spray device which atomizes and sprays a liquid by EHD (Electro Hydrodynamics). The electrostatic spray device generates an electric field in the vicinity of an end of a nozzle, and atomizes and sprays a liquid at the end of the nozzle by using the electric field. Known examples of documents which disclose such electrostatic spray devices are Patent Literatures 1 and 2.